


[授翻]accommodation

by Andssen



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Episode Tag, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 01:08:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13776468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andssen/pseuds/Andssen
Summary: “我又买不起妓女，”Stiles语速飞快地说，“即使能，我还得考虑我爸爸会不会接受，而且Scott可不会赞同我去做性交易之类的事情。所以，就只剩下Isaac。或者你。”Stiles停下来，花了足够长的时间去调整呼吸。然后他深深地看着Derek，说：“但Isaac不在这里。”（尾声 3x03 - "Fireflies"）





	[授翻]accommodation

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [accommodation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/852253) by [leah k (blinkiesays)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blinkiesays/pseuds/leah%20k). 



“你怎么在这里？”

Stiles站在门口，将重量从一只脚转移到另一只脚上，视线越过Derek的肩膀往LOFT里瞟。

“老实说？”Stiles停顿了一下，然后他摇了摇头，“不，去他的老实说，我不是——听着，我只是来找Isaac，他在这儿吗？”

Derek耸耸肩，“一般情况下。”他转过身背对着Stiles，走进LOFT。门开得太开了，里面的一切都暴露无遗。他不指望Stiles会跟着他进去。但当然了，Stiles还是进来了。

“现在不行，”Stiles看起来有点语无伦次，“很好。 _太棒了。_ ”

Derek回头看了眼Stiles，再次试图问Stiles为什么会出现在这里，但是Stiles打断了他的话。

“你觉得我有魅力吗？”他眯着眼睛问道。

_“什么？”_

“你会和我做爱吗？”Stiles毫不畏惧地问，他的语气直截了当，听起来像是有丧尸追在他屁股后面一样焦急，“你会这么做吗？”

“为什么你——”

“你没有回答我的问题。”Stiles变得不耐烦。实际上他交叉着双臂，并开始拍打他的脚。

“我是不 _会回答的_ ，直到在你说出你到底——”

“我的朋友圈，就像你所知道的，非常狭小。”Stiles开口，但他并没有解释这一切。“很显然，如果我 _正处于一种危急的状况下_ ，Lydia能够看出我的异样。虽然我想要相信我有吸引力和魅力，来完成那该死的让别人 _操我_ 的要求， _然后免逃一死_ 。但我认为我们都知道事实不是这样的。”

Derek花了很长一段时间才意识到Stiles在说什么。当这番话狠狠地冲击着Derek的三观时，他仍旧无法相信他们竟然进行着这样一段谈话。

“我又买不起妓女，”Stiles语速飞快地说，“即使 _能_ ，我还得考虑我 _爸爸_ 会不会接受，而且Scott可不会 _赞同_ 我去做性交易之类的事情。所以，就只剩下Isaac。或者你。”

Stiles停下来，花了足够长的时间去调整呼吸。然后他深深地看着Derek，说：“但Isaac不在这里。”

Derek不知道该怎么回答他。

“我是这么想的。”Stiles点点头，“所以你觉得他在哪里？Scott说他先前在学校，你知道他去哪儿了吗？”

“我来。”Derek脱口而出。

“那算什么？”Stiles有点难以置信，“你刚刚说了 _什么_ ？”

Derek短促地眨了眨眼，他所能看到的就是——Stiles的双眼睁大着，那双玻璃般，毫无生气的眼睛。一抹不正常的红色在他修长的，苍白的喉咙周围晕染开来。Stiles很 _生气_ ，他——但是没人应该承受 _这个_ 。当Derek再次睁开他的眼睛，Stiles的嘴巴微微张开着。他正凝视着Derek。

“好吧。”Stiles慢吞吞地说，“这就是我以为你说的话。我会自己出去的。”

Derek冲了过去，抓住Stiles的肩膀。 _仅此一次_ ，他紧紧地抱住Stiles。“我说了我会来做这个。”Stiles就只是——低下头盯着Derek的手。Derek没再想什么。他打算做些什么。他有些粗鲁地将Stiles抱起来，放在堆满了零散的打印纸和银行保险库计划的桌子上。

Derek哑着嗓子说：“如果这真的是你 _想要的——_ ”

“我知道每个人都认为这应该是人生中最美好的事情，或者其他的什么。但是 _他妈的我不在乎了_ 。”Stiles深呼吸着说，“如果我的另一个选择是 _生活在源源不断的恐惧中_ ，那么是的，我很好看——”

Derek亲了Stiles，不是那种轻柔的——这非常单纯，毫无掩饰，并且十分有效。

Kate曾吻过他，但那几乎不带着触碰，更多的是挑逗。她轻柔地说着：“你真漂亮，”和“我爱你，”或者“我会好好对你的。”总是给他取一些小名，像是 _honey, puppy, baby, darling_ 。但至少Derek能为Stiles做的就是不欺骗他，不会以一种居高临下的姿态来对他，不假装这是一件与众不同的事。

Stiles闻起来既有点害怕同时又很兴奋，但这不是什么新鲜事。他的心跳有点快，带着惊慌的意味。Derek吻够了之后，喘着粗气开口：“你——”

Stiles的动作比预想的要快许多，他用手攥住Derek的衬衫，把他拉进另一个吻——绝望而又缺乏经验。这个吻持续了很久，Stiles推开Derek，攥住他身上那件法兰绒衬衫。Derek将他的T恤衫脱下来。他的眼睛充满着——害怕，是的，但是很坚定、专心。他大胆地试图从Derek手中抢过主动权。

“我有，”Stiles的声音闷闷的，然后他把手伸进口袋里。接着在这空旷的，充满回响的房间里，发出了巨大的铝箔摩擦的声音。Derek瞥了一眼包装纸，难以抑制地扬起眉毛看着标签。Stiles看起来害羞级了，“这不是，我没有买——”

“这个可以。”

“我还——在我的包里。”Derek半转过身，抓过Stiles的背包。Stiles把背包扔在了那里，当Derek拦住他的时候。“前面的拉链。”

Derek小心地没有伸出爪子，而是把他的手指伸进拉链之间的开口，然后把里面的东西都倒了出来。里面有一包口香糖，一份被弄皱的one-a-day calendar上未完成的数独，还有一小管润滑剂。Derek认为这就是Stiles所指的。

“嘿，如果我们要这样做的话，我必须，”Stiles的脚后跟踢到了Derek的膝盖后面，“起开，我必须——”Derek退后一步，看着Stiles有些奇怪地扭动着以此来脱下他的鞋子、袜子、裤子，并把这些都搁在桌子上。Stiles稍稍犹豫了片刻，拇指钩在内裤的腰带上。在他迅速脱下它们之前，它们纠缠在一起，他把这些从脚踝上踢下来。

Derek不知道该期待什么，但Stiles的裸体真的是，令人惊讶。他看上去——像是混杂着一种暴露，脆弱，又带着挑衅的奇特美感。“嘿，”Stiles不耐烦地说，“你也得脱掉。我来这里不仅仅是为了——“

Derek脱下了他的衬衫，并不想听Stiles说完这句煞风景的话。他刚醒来，Stiles就出现在他的门口。他没有穿袜子，鞋子，内衣。而他现在所要做的就只是把他的运动裤脱下来。

Stiles紧张地注视着他。他的手在桌子的边缘颤抖着，像是不知道该将它们放在哪里。

Derek向前走了几步，他的一条腿挤进了Stiles的双腿间。他抓着Stiles的手腕——这次非常小心，Stiles像是他很容易或无意中会打破的东西——领着他的手放在了Derek仅仅只有半硬的阴茎上。

不——这种情况一点都不性感。唯一性感的就是他们正要开始真正意义上的做爱了。

Stiles试探性地握住Derek的阴茎，手腕位于一个尴尬的角度。“OK，”Stiles呼了一口气，“OK，我明白了。”这句话真的是糟透了，不禁令Derek叹了口气。Stiles露出一个典型的Stiles笑容，他抬头看着Derek示意——明白了吗？之后Derek的阴茎十分有趣地在Stiles的手中抽动了一下。

“像是这样，huh？”Stiles虚张声势地说。Derek没有回答，因为Stiles显然是将这个当成是一种鼓励。他放开手，舔了舔手掌上的一条宽纹，然后他再次握住Derek。“是的，OK，你喜欢这样。”

Derek向前伸出手，揉搓着Stiles挺翘粉嫩的臀部——骨骼细嫩，皮肤像刚拨壳的鸡蛋一样滑——然后将Stiles向前拉，直到他几乎很难在边缘保持平衡。LOFT的这张桌子——对于现在的情况来说这的确有个不错的高度。

“你想怎么做——”Derek体贴地问。

Stiles脸红了，“别逼我 _说出来——_ ”他腾出那只空着的手，抓过避孕套试图拆开。他挪到离Derek更近的位置，“就只是，”他羞赧地说，“就只是——”

Derek用一只手从他那里把避孕套拿过来，把另外一只手放在Stiles的胸上——心跳仍然太快——他一直压着Stiles直到他搞懂Derek想要的。Stiles的身体往后倾，靠在桌子上。

“这真是——太奇怪了。”Stiles面朝着天花板说道。

“你没必要——”

“闭嘴，”Stiles说着，然后他抬起双腿，足弓紧贴在桌子的边缘。“我想要。这是我的主意。当你停下来问我的时候我只能考虑该怎么回答，所以你应该停止那样做。”

“Fine，”Derek磨出那么一句话。他很轻松地就撕开了那层锡箔纸。他不习惯避孕套套在他的阴茎上摩擦的感觉。Kate吃过避孕药，但他们没有戴过——从那以后没人会 _频繁地_ 地打电话过来。

“OK，太好了，”Stiles依旧面朝着天花板，“大家都同意了。”

Stiles看起来放开了。好吧，那更像是自暴自弃。没有别的词可以形容他这个样子了。Derek从他之前站的地方拿起润滑剂，但盖子被他不小心摔下来，然后它就从沙发上一直滚到地上。

“我已经有一段时间没做这个了。”德里克拖着每个音。就只是和Stiles做爱，这很简单，和平常一样没什么区别。但尽管如此，他还是有点紧张。

“好吧我从来没做过，”Stiles舔了舔嘴唇，“这就是重点。”

Derek慢慢地将一根涂满润滑剂的光滑的手指伸进去。Stiles吸了一口气。非常大声。大腿的肌肉抽搐着。他慢慢地、刻意地呼气。Derek都能感觉到他在强迫自己放松。

“这是不一样的。”Stiles艰难地说，“和别人来做这个的时候。”

“是的，”Derek涂了更多的润滑剂，他又往里面加了一根手指，“这就是重点。”

Stiles笑了一下，有点喘不过气，然后他发出了一声更深、更响亮的声音。“Oh，”他粗喘着气，“我想我明白——”

Derek真的不想再听到Stiles有什么新的感悟，因此他又加了一根手指。Stiles开始发出更响的呻吟，一只手握成拳套弄着他自己的阴茎。红色从他的手指一直蔓延到他的肚子上。

Derek一直专注于手上的动作，尽量不去管自己的欲望。Derek的手旋转挤压着他的内壁，手指已经进去大半。但猛然间有火被点燃，Stiles看上去——对Derek来说他越来越难以忽视自己的生理反应。*他的动作更加急迫，近乎疯狂。

“你，”Derek的嗓子沙哑，“我可以——”

“Yeah，”Stiles微微呻吟着，急促地喘着气，“来吧。”

Derek小心地把手指拔出来，按摩着Stiles那一圈有些松软的肌肉。他的手往下伸，握住他的阴茎，然后用一种慢得让人难以忍受的速度推进去。

“上帝啊，”Stiles说，“这真是……”他渐渐有点失神，眼神涣散，无意识地盯着天花板。Derek感觉——很好。这不是，事实上他不认为自己应该享受这种感觉——但这实在是棒极了。

“Oh，”Stiles叹息着，当Derek全部进来的时候，他们成了一体，呼吸着同样的空气，但没有进行眼神交流。“你可以——动了。你应该——可以操我了。“他的手紧紧抓着Derek的肩膀。Derek极力地克制自己——不做得太过，以致Stiles难以承受。

Derek稍稍往后退。然后他重重地撞进Stiles的体内。强烈的刺激令Stiles向后扬起他纤细的脖子看着天花板，“就像这样，是的。”Derek一次又一次用力地撞击着。直到Stiles开始——适应这个。猛烈地撞击使得桌子开始不停地摇晃，甚至把它往后撞退了几英寸。

“Oh，哇，OK，”Stiles有些茫然无助地呻吟道，“我要——”他的身体猛地向后弯成一个诱惑的弧度。他射在了自己的手上。空气中弥漫着精液的腥味，Stiles的身体紧紧地贴着Derek的阴茎，无意识地颤抖着。他射了很多出来。太多了，Derek发出令人尴尬的咕哝声。

Stiles有点喘不过气，他试图调整自己的呼吸。Derek把两只手放在桌子上，撑在Stiles肩膀的两边。这很近，Derek可以看到Stiles的大腿在颤抖，努力保持着紧绷的状态。

Derek退了出来，系上避孕套，然后把它扔了出去——在某个地方。Stiles有些僵硬地往后退，离开桌子的边缘。因为这场单方面的性爱，文件都掉在地上。直到只有他的小腿在一边悬着，他才停下来。

“Yay，”Stiles语气轻柔，用拳头比了一个虚弱无力的欢呼手势。“任务完成。”

Derek第一次在这种不合时宜的情况下感到尴尬——站在窗前，他的阴茎甚至还硬着。Stiles在他面前慵懒地舒展着四肢，看起来有点疲惫不堪。

“所以，很明显，我完成了那个让别人 _操我_ 的任务， _这样我就能继续活着了_ 。”

“Stiles，”Derek压低着嗓子。这不是——这一切对Stiles来说就是个玩笑话。

“什么，”Stiles愤愤不平地叫着，“我该说什么呢？谢谢？“

Derek耸了耸肩。他找到了他的运动裤。然后Derek把裤子穿上。他走到厨房，拿起一个旧的塑料水杯，往里面加满了水。然后他把水杯递给Stiles。

“我没想到你会答应，”Stiles润了润有些干裂的嘴唇，“你会拥有这一切，我不知道， _但这不是应该和你真正爱的那个人一起吗？_ ”

Derek摇摇头。他把他的贞操给了他真正爱的那个人。It's not all it's cracked up to be.

Stiles略带笨拙地从桌子上滑下来，抓起他散落的衣服。“谢谢你没有——对这件事表现的像个混蛋。谢谢你——“他又摇了摇头， _“操他的。”_

Stiles把衣服丢在一边，走到Derek跟前，轻轻地吻了他一下。这很近。非常亲密。从容不迫。且没有绝望，没有决心流露出来，他并不是想证明某件彼此都心知肚明却不挑明的事。他往后退了退，这举动让Derek有点困惑，然后他犹疑地说：“那真是太棒了。好吧，这可真的……不大好。你没必要那么做。我知道你甚至是不那么喜欢我。“

“Stiles——”Derek开口。

Stiles快速地向后退了几步，无意间地在疏远他。“所以，”他说，“哇，这可真的太尴尬了。”

不管他之前做了什么——恐惧，肾上腺素，愚蠢至极——似乎都消失了，这让他感到不确定。于是他用一种听起来很假却欢快的声音掩盖了这一切。

“好吧，”他说，“现在我要走了。我马上就走。我会自己离开的。”

Stiles开始朝门口走去，但又停了下来。他转过身子，睁大了眼睛，后知后觉地惊呼了一声：“天哪，我还没穿衣服呢，不是吗？”他没有看向Derek，朝放置背包的那个地方走去。那里堆着被他丢在一旁的衣服。他蹲在上面翻找他的东西。

“Stiles，”Derek说，Stiles停顿了一下。“我不.……不像你。”

Stiles穿上内衣裤，然后露出了一个微不可见的微笑。

Stiles扭动着身体，以此来穿上他的牛仔裤和衬衫。“我想说，我们应该哪天再做一次，”他的语气听起来带着点勉强的玩笑，“但这真的是一件你只能做一次的事。”

事实上Derek并不觉得这有什么好笑的。

Stiles故作轻松地说：“OK，这次我真的要走了。”他抓起他的鞋子、袜子、衬衫，然后它们都塞进背包。他赤着脚走向门口。Derek内心有一部分挣扎着强烈的想要阻止他。

“你现在安全了，”最后Derek只干巴巴地蹦出了这么一句话，“试着保持这种状态。”

“是啊，”Stiles不自觉地哽咽着开口，“谢谢你。”当他站在阶梯上的时候，他回头瞥了一眼Derek，然后转身走了出去。他在门口停了一下，手放在门把手上。门发出嘎吱嘎吱的声音，紧接着被用力地关上。最后就只留下一声巨大的响声。

Derek环顾了一下LOFT——满是散落的文件，他丢在一边的衬衫，用过的避孕套。他应该打开一扇窗户，因为那气味——无处不在。

一只脚出现在螺旋楼梯上。“这是不是——”Isaac开口，“这将成为另一件你不会和我说的事，是吗？”

Derek扬起两边的眉毛，面无表情地看着他。

“明白了。”Isaac说。

 

FIN.


End file.
